Ultraman Nex
is the first fanfic Ultraman series based on Ultraman Nexus created by Zekons. It was direct sequel to the poor rating Ultraman Nexus. This series would be comedic and lighter tone, but little bit dark. This story take place after event of Ultraman Nexus and took on the another universe. It was succeded by Ultrawoman Saya. Plot After Dark Zagi's defeats, the world was safe and Ultraman Noa return to his homeworld after completing their tasks. Zagi survived and vows his revenge on Noa by creating the mass army of Nexus clones before the Tower of Calamity self destructed, kills all of them. The one of them survived, but dying and fell into the another universe. An trained boy named Cody Tomoshi who likes both Ultraman and Kaiju because he wanted to coexist much as the Ryouga's surprise. Cody found an nearly dead Ultraman Nex and bonds with him to become the heroic version of himself. Characters U.D.F. (Universe Defense Force) *Ultraman Nex (nicknamed Nex) - An manmade Ultraman created by Dark Zagi who based on Ultraman Nexus' Anphans along with Evoxdarker. The one of manmade production Ultraman Nexs survived, but lost his memories after the Tower of Calamity self-destructed; killing almost all of them. He bonds with the boy named Cody Tomoshi who barely survived in the crash site. Nex and Cody must prepares the tasks to recover his past by joined with the U.D.F. to take on the kaiju. *Cody Tomoshi - The 14 year old boy who likes both Ultraman and kaiju and the human host of Ultraman Nex. He want to see the real life Ultraman for his birthday before he watched the falling Ultraman Nex in flames. He bonds with the nearly dying manmade Ultraman and join up with him as a hero of Ultraman. *Captain Ryouga *Soura Takenouchi *Professor Ichirou *Kasumi Aoi Allies *Ultraman Noa *Teacher Manoto *Cody's father *Ultrawoman Sucubus - The Ultrawoman of the Dark Giant and love interest of Ultraman Nex. *Julis Yuhari - The human host of Ultraman Sucubus and love interest of Cody Tomoshi. She was originally hate people when they laughing at her. *Ultraman Neo Tiga - The Ultraman of the Dark Light. He originally an Evil Tiga who can destroys the world only he accidentally bonds with the kindhearted Chris McCloud and takes on destroy the cities. However, Nex manages to fight and redeem Evil Tiga with Miraculos Rect which becoming Nex's friend. *Chris McCloud - The kindhearted human host of Ultraman Neo Tiga. He was accidentally bonds with Evil Tiga by using Spark Lens and destroys the cities, but Cody and Nex manages to purify him. *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Hikari Other allies Fatal Frame universe *Miku Hinasaki *Mio Amakura *Mayu Amakura *Rei Kurosawa *Ruka Minazuki Villains Major *Dark Zagi (Sealed) Supporting *Yapool (Deceased) *Impactor Lucia (Defeated) *Khan Digifier (Deceased) Others *Tomie Spectres (Deceased) Fatal Frame universe *Sae Kurosawa *Reika Kuze *Sakuya Haibara *Kirie Himuro Monsters and Aliens and Evil Ultras Most of the monsters were redeemed by Nex's CosmosMoon while the several of them doesn't. #Gyaos #Alien Sran ##Golza (Redeemed) #Alien Pedan ##King Joe #Eleking (Redeemed) #Tsurugisaur (Redeemed) #King Guesra (Redeemed) #Baragon (Redeemed) #Godzilla (Redeemed) #Yapool's Choju ##Vakishim (Redeemed) ##Ace Killer ##Doragory #Kaiju Island's Cloned Kaiju ##King Silvergon (Redeemed) ##C.O.V. (Redeemed) ##Sildron (Redeemed) #Dinozaur (Redeemed) #Teleboze (Redeemed) #Boranga (Redeemed) #Venora (Redeemed) #Hitsuyume (Redeemed) #Yapool, Demon The Great #Ultrawoman Sucubus (Redeemed) #*Residents from Sucubus' timeline #**Gigan #**Fire Golza (Redeemed) #**Battra (Redeemed) #**Mecha Gomora (Redeemed) #**Zilla (Redeemed) #**Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah #Izark (Redeemed) #Gigasra (Redeemed) #Black Firebird/Solar Firebird #Alien Zarab/Imitation Mebius #Digital Grand King #Evil Tiga (Redeemed) #*Residents from Neo Tiga's timeline #**Gatanothor #**Zoiger (Redeemed) #**Melba (Redeemed) #Alien Deathre #Inpelaizer #Heart of Inpelaizer #Alien Sran Revenger #Sran Ghost #Spectral Killer #Deathre Ghost #Kusabi﻿﻿（ＫＩＬＬＥＲ） #Bogar Lunar (controlled by Sae) #*Sae's Hellish Void Monsters #*#Lagoras (Redeemed) #*#Grangon (Redeemed) #*#King Pandon (Redeemed) #*#Gudon (Redeemed) #Hell Armor #Demonzoa (controlled by Tomie) ##Tomie's Spirit Monsters ###Monsarger (Redeemed) ###Twin Tail (Redeemed) #Antlar (Redeemed) #Insectus (Redeemed) #Ace Killer II #U-Killersaurus/U-Killersaurus Neo (Redeemed) #Alien Salome #*Robot Ultraseven Cybrog-Arsenal #*Ace Robot Auxiliary Modification #Dark Zagi Clone #Neo-Jiras (Redeemed) #Gomora/Gomora Dark Cell (Redeemed) #Gan-Q/Gan-Q Dark Cell (Redeemed) #Super Keizer Ghidorah #Arwon (Redeemed) #Ace Killer III: Dark Zagi Production #Super Keizer Ghidorah Over-LORD of Destruction God #Gatanothor Demonzoa Absorbment of Destruction God #Cecropia Gyaos (Redeemed) #Dark Zagi Faust #Dark Lucifer #Super Destruction God: Dark Zagi Episodes #Ultraman Nex, is Here #Ultraman Nex's Problems #Nex vs. King Joe #The Mysterious River #Tsurugi's Dinosaur #The Sea of Terror #The Underground Monster #King of the Monsters #Yapool Returns #Kaiju Island #The Dark Spark #A Cute Monster #Sword of the Darkness #The Fire Dragon #Dream on the World #Yapool's Last Straw #The Dark Giant's Future #The Extinct Tiger #Metamorphosis #Shadow of the Bird #Zarab's Revenge #Super Grand King #Tiga's Timeline #Deathre Strike #Nex's First Defeats, Inpelaizer's Superior!! (Part One) #Nex's Revived!! Noa is Here! (Part Two) #Ultraman Max, The Light Hero #The Ghost Story: Sae Kurosawa (This three-part episodes were crossover of Ultraman Nex and Fatal Frame, Part One) #The Ghost Story: Reika Kuze (This three-part episodes were crossover of Ultraman Nex and Fatal Frame, Part Two) #The Ghost Story: Sakuya Haibara (This three-part episodes were crossover of Ultraman Nex and Fatal Frame, Part Three) #Final Ghost Story: Kirie Himuro (The final story of three-part episodes) #Hikari #Armor of Hatred #Nightmare of Tomie #What Cause All This #The Bug's Never Stops #Yapool's Last Day (Part One) #Yapool's Last Defeats (Part Two) #Nex's Moments #Dark Zagi's Returns #Jiras of the Sea #Ultraman's Duty #Laughing All Way #Sucubus' Strike Back #Neo Tiga's Again #Nex vs. Dark Zagi's Ace Killer, Deathmatch #Dark Zagi's Outbreak (Part One) #U.D.F. Destroyed (Part Two) #The Ultimate Weapon: Gyaos (Part Three) #The Ultimate Showdown (Part Four) #Dark Zagi Victors, One Last Hope (Part Five) #Final Episode: Nex's Future (Part Six) Trivia *The monsters and villains can be reused from every Ultraman series, Godzilla series and other series. Category:Fan Series Category:Ultraman Nex Continuity Category:Zekons